The Fast and the Furious A Quarter Mile
by Chevy67
Summary: Set before TFATF How the team came to be.
1. Chapter 1

My story started back in 1990 when we moved from Mexico to Los Angles. I and my younger sister Letty lived across the street from the Torettos. Back then Dom and Vince thought they were kings shit yea see the first time I met Dom was a Saturday we just started moving in. Our dad Jose Ortiz was in the army our mom Marie died when I was five and Letty was four. Our little brother Diego was born the day our mother died we don't hold it against him.

_Flashback_

_José saw his three kids playing football in the front year. Dom was helping his dad Tony Toretto do up a 69 Dodge Charger it was a father, son project. Mia was yelling at Vince because he stolen something of her's._

_I tackled Letty but quickly let her go when she elbowed me in the ribs. Diego grabbed the ball and made a run for it. Both Letty and i were quickly on our feet running after him. Jose shook his head he knew that me and Letty were never rough with our little brother._

_"Vince give that back" Mia yelled_

_"Dear dairy my brother Dom is dumbass" Vince loudly spoke_

_"Vincent gives Mia her dairy now" Tony sternly said_

_"Sorry Mr T" Vince said_

_"You will be" Tony hit him on the up side of the head_

_"Hey Dad whose those kids" Mia asked_

_"They moved in today" Tony said from under the chargers hood_

_José stood on the front porch watching his kids playing together. Tony wiped his hands on a rag. José looked up to see a man walk across the street with a two boys and a girl behind him._

_"Names Jose Ortiz" Jose said_

_"Tony Toretto" Tony said_

_I, Letty and Diego had stopped mucking around, and walked over to where our dad was talking with another man from across the street._

_"Hey I'm Mia" Mia said_

_"Names Letty this is my older brother Xander and my younger brother Diego" Letty said_

_End of Flashback _

That had been five years ago. We all had changed Dom and Vince turned into asshole when they turned thirteen. Me and Letty became good friend with Dom and Vince. Two year ago we had meet Leon who had moved to LA from Virginia.

Letty and i walked through the Torettos front door. Mr T was making breakfast when we strode into the kitchen.

"Hey Xander, Let take a seat breakfast ready I just got to get Dom out of bed" Tony said as he left the kitchen.

Leon walked thought the door and Mia walked down the stairs into the kitchen

"Hey Let" Leon with a full mouth

"Leon that's disgusting" Mia complained

I just shook my head as Vince came into the kitchen grabbing the amount of food that three people could eat.

"Vince does you and Leon has to be pigs" Mia said

The so called king himself walked into the kitchen. Letty got up from the table. I followed her out the door to my 65 Pontiac GTO. You see the reason Dom and Letty weren't talking was that Dom had been asshole the last two days.

The school day went real quick. Letty beat the shit out of Johnny Tran when he called her dike. I gunned the engine waiting on Letty and Mia. I honked the horn three of five times.

"Mia i'm not going out with Morgan his fuckin ungly"Letty said

"Please tell me you don't mean Morgan Davis" I laugh

"What's wrong with him he's nice and he's single" Mia said

"Yea for a reason Mia" I laugh

"Well give three good reasons why he's not good boyfriend materiel" Mia said

"One he's a geek" Letty said

"Two he's uglier than Tran and his sister put together" I said

"And he would talk shit all night and nothing that remotely interest me" Letty said

"Please Let just go on the date" Mia almost begged

"If you like him so much than you go on the date Mia"Letty said

"Who does Mia Like" Vince said

"Morgan Davis" I said

"Dom better not hear about that" Leon said

"I better not hear what Leon" Dom said

"Nothing dawg"Leon said

Yea see I'm not scared of Dom neither is Letty. Back then thing were more fuckin simpler let me tell yea. Before the heist and the other shit we pulled. That afternoon I was under the hood of a Honda with busted clutch. I heard yelling and tools being thrown. I looked up from under the hood to see Let and Dom at each other throats again.

Leon and Vince had gone with Mr T to get parts. Mia was at the store and I was left to deal with world war 3. I shook my head went back looking at engine. About a minute or two later a wrench was throw a across the room and hit the hood of the Honda I was working on. I rolled out from under the Honda. At sixteen I was hell lot taller than Dom. Then I stood at 6ft2 and Dom was an about 6ft.

"Cállate la boca que ustedes dos lo que cada tipo que ustedes dos se pelean por ahora antes de que yo deje caer el tanto de que lo tienes" I yelled at them

"Tetas No me grites Alejandro" Letty snarled at me before storming out of the garage. I just walked back to the Honda and rolled back under it

Trainlation

"Cállate la boca que ustedes dos lo que cada tipo que ustedes dos se pelean por ahora antes de que yo deje caer el tanto de que lo tienes" To Shut the Fuck up you two sort what every you two are fight about right now before i drop the both of you got it

Tetas No me grites Alejandro to Don't Fucking yell at me Alejandro 


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour or so had passed. It was time to lock up the garage. Dom and Letty weren't speaking to each other. I was the last one to leave because that dame clutch. I pulled away from the curb and headed for the house. The drive home was strangely quite.

"So what are you and Dom fighting about Let" I asked

"Nothing he's just being the same old asshole he always is" Letty said ouch I most of hit a nerve or some shit

I pulled the car into the drive way. There was another car parked in the drive way. When the car came to a stop Letty had gotten out of the car and head for the house. As soon as I step onto the front porch I heard yelling from inside the house. As soon as I walked in it was like world war 3 yet again.

I watched as Letty walked up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. I turned to my dad he just sat there and said nothing. It's funny after all these years I hated him then just as much as I do now.

"What the fuck was that" I calmly spoke the one thing my dad passed on to me, Letty and Diego was his short temper.

"Nothing that doesn't concern you" Jose said

"The fuck it does Dad, Why the fuck were you and Letty fighting about" I snarled

"I'm getting married "my dad said

"To which fuckin slut" I snapped

"Don't you fuckin talk to me like that Alejandro" Jose spoke calmly

"You don't get it, do you dad if you get married what's it going to do to Letty and Diego "I said\

"I am still marrying her regardless of what you or sister says about it" Jose said

I just shook my head. He just didn't get it; it was beginning of the end for me and my dad. These days I barley even talk to him let alone give him the time of day. To me he was just someone who lives across the street nobody important.

Dinner that night at the house was real quite. The silence was so thick you could cut with a chain saw. We all ate in silence. Our dad's slut of a finance chatted about useless stuff that neither me nor Let were remotely interested in. Well everyone had been strangely quiet up until.

"So Xander your dad tell me you work at a garage" Sarah asked

"It's not just me who works there" I replied mildly irritated my dad shoot me a look I just ignored him

"Really who else works there" the stupid fuckin bitch had to ask

"Mr Toretto across the street owes the garage me and Letty work" I stated

I looked across the table to Letty who was picking at her food. From the look she sent me I knew something was up. It wasn't because of the fight she had with dad. It was because of Dom besides Mia I was the only one who knew about Letty feeling for Dom.

Dinner dragged on for an hour or more. I tried to drown out her annoying semi high pitched voice. The night seemed to drag on for a long time. It seemed like eternity. After dinner my dad and Sarah left on a date it was just the three of us at the house.

Diego went off to bed around eight or nine. I and Letty stayed up for a while longer. Around ten thirty there was a knock on the door I got up and went to answer the door. Apon answering the on the front porch stood Dom with a six pack of Coran.

"Hey man what's up" I said

"Letty still up" Dom asked

"What's that some kind of peace offering or something" I asked

"Is let still awake Xan" Dom asked again

"Yea man she's still come on in then" I said letting him

"Xan who's at the door" Letty shouted from the living room

"It's Dom, Let he's come apologies for today" I said as entered the room with Dom following behind like a child who had stolen cookies form the cookie jar.

After all these years I've known Dom that fight they had in garage that day made him realise that he needed to grow up. How Dom and Letty came to be is a mystery to people in the street racing scene in LA. But to the team it no mystery or to those that really know both Dom and Letty.

The thing Vince is not Dom's only best friend but Letty as well as me. I remember the three of us just sitting there talking and drinking. With the six packs finished Dom left and went back to his house.

The next morning was Friday my favourite day of the week. Why might you ask because it's the start of the week end which means races and I was selling my old GTO? I had brought a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS Black with sliver stock strips. It ran a Chevrolet 404 big block with a whole heap of extras. It had about 594bhp. It does the quarter mile 8.5 sec.

Around 6.30 we pulled up outside the fort. We walked through the door and into the kitchen. Mr T was making his famous Friday morning special. By the time everyone was down stairs and eating breakfast it was quarter to seven.

We rocked up to the school around eight twenty Dom slut at the time Neela Davis was waiting for him. I leant against the hood my car as Vince's bitch of skank showed up Monica was her name I think. Dom and Vince were the biggest Man whores in the school. Letty and Mia left and went to their lockers.

I and Leon were walking down the hall headed to first period calculus. I and Leon had been walking down the hall when a fight broke out between a bunch of jocks and a new kid. Which turned out to be Jesse the mad scientist? I pushed them apart I swung my right fist into one of jocks stomach.

Soon the teachers arrived and broke up the fight both me, Leon and of course Jesse was hauled up to the principal's office. I don't know how long we sat there for before we were called in.

The three of us braced for a lecture form the principal about fighting. I just rolled my eyes and chose to ignore him.

After leaving the principal's office we head for our next class Spanish. The day creped slowly on soon lunch rolled around. The three of met the other at table were we always sat. Dom was raped up in his slut of the week while V was raped up in his latest girlfriend. Mia was complaining about something Letty was half listing half off day dreaming.

"Hey Xan whose the kid" V asked

"Guys this Jesse "I said

"So Jesse you know much about cars" Dom said

"Yea a far bit before my dad owned a garage before he got sent to jail" Jesse said

"What he get sent up for " Letty asked

"Armed Robbier he's doing ten years in Lompoc" Jesse said

The rest of the day was like a blur. Before heading to the garage I went to pick up my new car. After picking her up we headed for the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

A few week had passed life didn't settle down for long. I was under a BMW when a blasted from the past showed up. The mother both me and Letty though died showed up in LA. Mr T was in his office, Leon and Jesse had gone to get parts, Vince, Dom and Letty were at the store with Mia. I didn't remember much about my mother except that she was Puerto Rican.

I rolled out from under the BMW. A woman in her mid thirties walked into the garage. Mr T walked out the office.

"Maire what are you doing her" Mr T said

"Tony I'm here to see my son and daughter" the women said then it clicked Mr T knew my supposable died mother.

"So it took you ten years to fuckin showed up" I snarled

"Alejandro" my mom tried

"Cut the bullshite" I yelled

"Xander calm down' Mr T said

"Ten year you anit been part of mine and Letty fuckin life" I snapped

"I better go Tony" Marie said

Mr T walked her to her car. I picked up the wrench and flung it out across the garage. Two hours slipped by I was still pissed when the rest of team came back to the garage.

Monday rolled around we were running late due to Mia. Dom's slut of the week Samantha was bitchin to him. I and Letty head for first period English. Dom's ex girlfriend Jennifer Tran and a girl I had never seen before were fighting in the hallway. I looked to Letty who just surged her shoulders. I pushed them apart. I heard Tran call Letty a dike. I saw Letty punch Tran in the face right between to the eyes we heard a crake her nose was broken the bitch deserved it.

I had the girl who had been beating the shit of Tran in a couple classes. She turned out to be Hector's Cousin Daniela or Danny. Danny was killed in street race about two years back. It was two days later Wednesday afternoon Dom had broken up with Samantha. And for some strange reason Dom and Letty weren't at each other's throats. Mia was at the garage which was strange. Letty and Mia were talking in the office. Leon and Jesse were fixing bustard Dodge pickup, Vince and Mr T were working on the Charger I was under a ford pickup. Dom was working on his Rx7.

I heard the office door slam Letty stormed out of the garage. Jesse and Leon looked at each other I got up from under the ford. Dom stops working on his car and followed Letty out of the garage. I walked out to the back of the garage something stoped me in my tracks. Dom tucked a strained of hair behind Letty's ear she did punch him or nothing. I went back to working on the pickup.

I smirked to myself on the way back to the house. Letty didn't say a word on the way back from the garage. I was going to give Dom the third degree when I saw him next. It was just the three of us at the house our dad and Sarah were out on another date again like they were every night. It was strange he spent more time with then he did he's own kids.

I knew something had to be going on between both Dom and Letty. The way Dom had acted towards Let something had to be going with them. If Dom made her happy then it was fine with me I know he's my friend but Letty's still my little sister I had to look out for her. She always saying she can look after herself it true but she my little sister I have to try and protect as best I can.

The next two days I watched them closely. I asked Mia if she knew if Letty had said something about her and Dom as like boyfriend and girlfriend. I knew that our dad did n't like Dom because of his reputation with women. But I knew that Dom would never be the perfect boyfriend. Friday rolled around we all went to the Friday night races. Kelly my ex girlfriend from last year was there she was racer chaser.

Much to the rest of the team's surprise Dom pushed the racer chasers away. I leant against my Chevell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom with his arm around Letty leaning against his Rx7. No seemed to notice but me. I knew then and there that Letty and Dom were together but there was a year and half between them he was seventeen and she was almost sixteen.

Dom didn't race that night nor did he race at all that weekend. Vince was beginning to suspect something was going on between Dom and Letty. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday it Tuesday afternoon about four thirty in the afternoon.

"Hey Xander what up with Dom and Letty" Vince asked

"What do you mean V" I said

"What I mean is Dom hasn't slept with a girl in over a week" Vince said

"So what would be wrong with them being together as boyfriend and girlfriend V" I pointed out

"But Xander he's one of your best friends and she's your little sister" Vince said

"V he if makes Letty happy then its fine with me" I said

"How are you being so calm about it" V asked

"Yea well Dom doesn't really know that I know about him and Letty" I said

"Look Xan if your cool with it then I'm fine with them being together" Vince said

Ok let me make this clear Vince is one of the sharpest tools in the shed he's at little slow when it comes to things. So for the next three weeks both me and Vince played dumb about the holy Dom and Letty thing. Soon both Leon and Jesse caught on but Mia already knew about them. Mr T and my dad were the only ones who didn't know but both Dom and Letty never said one word about it they just acted as friends when we knew that was a load of fucking bullshit.

It was a Saturday when I caught them in the office in the garage. Mr T was away for the weekend and had closed the garage. Vince, Leon and Jesse were at the Fort. Mia was over at a friend's house studying and Dom and Letty were no were to found.

I saw Dom's Rx7 was there I pushed open one of the bay doors. I saw the office door was open a jar. I walked over to the door I could see any one I opened the door quietly. Dom and Letty were too busy making out at the time to notice I was there. Dom was shirt less that was another to know, I saw Dom pushing up Letty's tank top before it went any further I cleared my throat rather loudly. It seems to get their attentions finally. Like a deer caught in the headlight they sprang apart.

I just smirked to myself. Letty fixed her shirt while Dom tried to find his wife beater. I stood outside the office for about ten minutes before they emerged from the office. Dom though I was pissed at him. Letty was a little pissed off that I had interrupted. I really didn't want to know about Letty's sex life trust me it's bad enough that I have to be in the room next door to theirs. I have my music blearing just to drown out the noise just listening to it bad enough then them dry humping each other when they shove their tongues down it each other's throats. It wasn't the last time I walked in on them dry humping each other. We headed back to the fort Letty didn't speak to me for a day or two.

Vince and Leon somehow found that I had walked in on Dom and Letty dry humping each other. Both of them had gotten a black eye from Letty and yelled at by Dom that it was none of their fucking business. It was later that week when my dad found out about Dom and Letty. And boy the fight wasn't pretty my father basically called Letty a slut. Letty doesn't cry at all the few times I've seen her cry were when Mr T died, Dom got sent to jail and when Dom and Letty had a really bad fight. Dom had called her a whore and said she was cheating on him with some guy. I remember I beat the shit out of Dom for that one.

I found her on the back porch fighting back tears. There have been few moments I've seen Letty venerable. I pulled her into my arm and let her cry on my shoulder. Letty needed to talk to Dom. After a minute or two she stopped crying. After sitting on the back porch for at least ten minutes we walked back thought the house. I had to restrain myself from beat the shit of my dad for what he said to Letty.

Mr T wasn't there again he been racing a lot on the semi pro circuit. Mia was out with her boyfriend. Leon, Vince and Jesse had gone to the races. Dom had been surprised when we showed up at the fort. When Dom saw Letty he knew something was wrong. I watched them thought the back door on the back porch. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I knew from the way Dom looked at Letty that he loved her and she loved him back no matter what people said or did would either break them apart.


End file.
